Iron Warbler: The Story of Blaine Anderson Stark
by ASiriuslyGleekyTimeLord
Summary: A series of drabbles relating Glee to the Marvel film franchise, starting with Iron Man and moving forward from there. Don't worry, the other Glee characters will pop in from time to time, and wait until you see who's related to whom! It's gonna be fun! I suck at summaries so sorry! Give it a short, see what you think, send me off a review if you like!
1. Chapter 1: Sadie Hawkins Fallout

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Iron Man, The Avengers, etc. etc. etc. If I did though...Gleevengers would definitely be a thing._

**A/N: Alright guys, this drabble here takes place pre Iron Man and is the aftermath of Blaine's beating at the Sadie Hawkin's dance at his old high school. Enjoy and please give me some feedback!**

"Mr. Stark, you wanted to be informed if your son left his bed."

Tony looked up from the car he was working on, frowning. "Where is he?" the man asked, removing his gloves and safety glasses before standing and striding over to the door to his workroom.

"He is currently in the gym making a punching bag very sorry for being manufactured. He is distressed and his heart rate is escalating rather quickly. I have tried to caution him to stop but he is not responding."

"Thank you JARVIS," Tony said, increasing his speed up the stairs, practically jogging to the gym on the main floor of the Malibu mansion. "Send any and all messages straight to voicemail, inform Happy we might be in need of a quick trip to the hospital depending on how much damage is done, and ask Pepper to come as well. A woman's touch might be needed."

"Right away sir."

As Tony headed down the hall, he could hear shouts and screams mixed with pained moans and the pounding of fists against a hard body. Pushing open the doors to the gym he saw his son standing, if it could be called that, in front of the punching bag next to the boxing ring. His blows were flying everywhere, some of them barely grazing the bag, and others hitting it head on. Blaine was covered in sweat and panting heavily. Tony walked over slowly, trying not to frighten his son, but at the sound of footsteps the boy whirled around, glaring when he saw who it was.

"You're not going to stop me," Blaine said defiantly, turning back to the bag and hitting it over and over.

"Who said I was going to try?"

"JARVIS."

"Traitor," Tony muttered as he walked over and watched his son. Blaine stumbled forward after one blow went too far right and had to grab onto the bag for support. "What's up Blaine?"

"Couldn't sleep," the boy muttered before going back to his punishing of the bag.

"Nightmares?"

Blaine's eyes flashed to his father's. "That and the fact it's three in the afternoon. I'm sick of being stuck in bed all day."

"You're recovering from major injuries, you need time to-"

"You don't!" Blaine shouted. "Whenever you get knocked down you just get right back up and keep swinging, that's what it is to be a Stark, isn't it Dad? You don't need to and I don't need to either!"

"You're not me," Tony pointed out, just glad that his son was talking rather than beating the crap out of something.

"No, you're damn right I'm not. If I were you this wouldn't have happened. Hell, if they knew who my father was this wouldn't have happened. Everyone would be scared shitless to do anything." His tone was venomous as he glared down his father.

"You know that's for your protection."

"AND IT DID SUCH A GOOD JOB DIDN'T IT?!" Blaine screamed. "It did such a good job when I got three broken ribs and a fractured femur and a severe concussion just because a few guys thought it would be fun to beat the shit out of the two resident gays. If they knew they were beating up the son of Tony Stark they never would have done it!"

"Blaine, listen to me," Tony tried to start, but Blaine went to throw a punch at him.

"SHUT UP!"

When he made the move he lost his footing and stumbled forward, but Tony caught him, lowering the both of them to the floor. Blaine immediately started to lash out, trying to punch his father, but Tony held him tight and whispered to his son, trying to calm him down. "It's okay kiddo, I know it hurts, I know," he said over and over as Blaine slowly stopped fighting and just started sobbing.

Tony heard the door open and the hard clack of heels against the floor and looked up to see Pepper walking over quickly, Happy following closely behind. "Do we need to get him to the hospital?" Pepper asked quietly as she knelt down next to them, resting a hand on Blaine's back.

"I'm not sure yet," Tony responded quietly. "Blaine, is anything hurting any worse than it had been?"

"No," Blaine gasped, shaking his head. "Just a headache…"

"That we can take care of. Happy, would you mind grabbing some water and Blaine's pain meds? He's due anyway." The driver nodded and headed out of the gym while Tony adjusted his son in his arms and lifted him up. "Let's get you onto the couch, okay kiddo?"

"I'm sorry Dad, I'm sorry," Blaine murmured, shaking his head, tears still falling from his eyes.

"I know you are Blaine, I know. It's okay, everything's going to be okay, I promise," Tony whispered, kissing the top of his son's head. Pepper stayed close behind Tony as they walked, her eyes concerned as she watched the father and son, but knew that Tony had it covered at the moment.

Once in the main area Tony laid his son down on the couch and crouched down on the floor in front of him while Pepper grabbed a blanket to drape over the boy. Happy appeared at that moment with water and pills in hand. "Hey kiddo, open your eyes for me," Tony murmured, and Blaine did as asked. His father then helped him sit up and Blaine managed to take the pills and drink enough water to get them down. "There you go," he said before sitting down next to him, placing a pillow in his lap, and helping his son lay back down. "Now, how about pizza for dinner? Or would you rather have Chinese?"

His son grinned a little as Tony ran his fingers through the mop of black curls. "Pizza sounds awesome," he said, leaning into his father's careful ministrations. Tony nodded up at Pepper who whipped out her cellphone and headed for the kitchen.

"Hey Blaine, how about once you're feeling better and once he's feeling up to it we fly Jason out here and you guys can spend a week just chilling out on the beach," the man said, watching his son, eyes closed and smile spreading across his lips.

"That would be great...you mean it?"

"Of course I do. But Blaine, we're going to have you move schools okay? It's not punishment, but you don't need to stay there and be reminded of what happened. I'll even offer to move Jason too when I talk to his parents about your impromptu vacation."

"Any place in particular?" Blaine asked and Tony could tell the boy would be falling asleep soon.

"There's a school in Ohio that might be better suited for you. It has a great reputation for getting students into whatever college they want and they have an amazing Glee club. I'm not getting rid of you bud," Tony said before Blaine could interrupt. "Believe me, I'll be dropping in quite often, and the decision is ultimately up to you, but I want you to think about it and talk to me, okay?"

"Okay Dad," the boy replied after a couple of minutes before yawning widely. "Mmm...sorry…" he mumbled.

"No problem, you just go to sleep and we'll wake you up when the pizza gets here, okay?" But Blaine had already started snoring softly.

After a few minutes Tony looked up at Happy. "Once he's up and moving around better, we're training him, got it?"

"Got it sir."


	2. Chapter 2: Tony Goes Missing

_Disclaimer: As before, I still don't own Glee, Iron Man, or The Avengers_

**A/N: If you're still reading, welcome back! I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter enough to continue onwards! This drabble is the beginning of Iron Man and it's Blaine finding out at Tony's convoy was attacked in Afghanistan and his father is now missing.**

Blaine sat in the common room of his dormitory at Dalton Academy, trying to work on the history paper he had due two days from then. He had been attending the school for several months now and while he was still acclimating he was quickly making friends and, with much teeth pulling from both his father and the boys at school, he had agreed to join the Warblers - the Glee club on campus - and had quickly risen through the ranks to become one of their lead soloists. It was something that Tony was very proud of and he had made it to the first competition that Blaine had been in, cheering louder than everyone else there, but that could have been due to the fact that everyone was in such complete shock that the one and only Tony Stark was attending a Glee club competition.

A few of the boys had really become close with Blaine, namely Wes, David, Jeff, Nick, Thad, and Trent. They were all in the Warblers with him and so when they weren't in practice they were trying to convince him to join in on study parties and go get something to eat with them and such. Blaine had been heartbroken when Jason's parents wouldn't even let him talk to their son, but to cheer him up Tony insisted that Blaine bring his new friends out to the Malibu mansion for the vacation to beat all vacations, and it had been. Yeah, his dad was a womanizer, but he was still able to be a good dad when it mattered.

"I have never been able to understand why you won't watch TV when you're doing homework," Wes said as he walked in and plopped down on the couch next to Blaine.

"Because unlike you all, I actually like to be able to concentrate when I'm doing my work," the other replied, not looking up from his work.

"Excuses excuses," Wes laughed, turning on the television set and started flipping through channels.

"Come on man, I need to get this done," Blaine moaned, but just then the click clack of a pair of heels made both of them look up.

"Mr. Anderson, the dean needs to see you in his office immediately," the secretary said. Brow furrowing, Blaine stood and made to follow her before turning back to Wes on the couch. "Can you keep an eye on my stuff?"

"No one's gonna take it, but yes, I will," Wes said, crossing his heart.

With a grin Blaine nodded and followed the secretary out. Wes sprawled himself across the couch and was soon joined by David, Thad, and Trent. Flipping through the channels wasn't really eliciting too much entertaining programming so he finally decided on a news station. When they saw the heading at the bottom of the screen all of them gave a collective gasp of horror. "Shit…" David muttered, but Wes had already stood and was scrambling over the back of the couch and running down the hallway.

IMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIM IMIMIMIMIMIMIM

The walk seemed longer than normal, but that was mainly due to the fact that Blaine could just feel the tension coming off of the woman in front of him and it was making him increasingly nervous. He couldn't think of anything that might have caused him to get into trouble and was trying to figure out just why he was being called in like this. When they finally arrived the woman opened the door for him and ushered him in. The dean was seated at his desk and talking to someone in one of the high backed chairs, but Blaine couldn't tell who it was right away. All conversation ceased when he walked into the room.

"You called for me sir?" Blaine said, standing just behind the chairs.

"Yes Blaine, please, take a seat," he said, motioning to the unoccupied chair.

"I would rather stand sir. I'm not even sure why I'm here."

"Blaine this is not going to be easy news to hear, it would be best if you sat down."

"Sir, I would prefer-"

"Blaine."

The boy watched as the person in the other chair rose from her seat and he saw now that it was Pepper. A very distraught and exhausted looking Pepper Potts. "Pep? What's going on? What are you doing here?"

"It's Tony. Blaine…he…he went on the trip to Afghanistan to present the Jericho to the military, but his convoy was attacked on the way back from the demonstration," she said slowly, clearly trying to keep herself from breaking down right there.

"Is he…is he alright?" Blaine stuttered out, stumbling backwards somewhat.

"They don't know where he is right now. A terrorist group known as the Ten Rings has taken him hostage."

All the blood in Blaine's body turned to ice as the air rushed from his lungs. "No…" he muttered, stumbling backwards even more. Pepper tried to walk to him, but that just broke something in him and then he was running.

"Blaine!" Pepper cried out, but he did not return. The dean had already picked up his phone and was calling the faculty to alert them of the situation and to have them bring Blaine back if he was found. Not long after Blaine ran out Wes came up to the door, panting.

"Wesley, I'm assuming you've seen the news?" the dean asked and the boy nodded. "Blaine just ran out, do you think you and the Warblers could help us locate him?"

Wes's eyes went wide and he cursed under his breath once more before nodding. "Yes sir, we're on it." He whipped out his cell and sent out an emergency text to the others and ran to the first place he thought they might be able to find the boy.

IMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIM IMIMIMIMIMIM

"Blaine," a voice said quietly and it startled the boy out of his thoughts as he stared out the window of the Warblers rehearsal hall. It had become like a second home to him and was now the only place he felt comfort. Looking up and over he saw the Warblers gathered before him, Wes at the front.

"Guys?" His voice was hoarse from running and crying.

"Hey, Pepper and the dean are pretty worried about you, what with you just running out like that. They sent us to look for you," Wes said, reaching out and placing his hand on Blaine's shoulder. At the contact everything seemed to crash around him and his eyes rolled back and he slumped to the floor, Wes catching him before he hit it. Everyone cried out but Wes hushed them with a glare. "Give him a minute!" he ordered and they all quieted down immediately. Focusing back on the boy Wes patted his cheek lightly. "Blaine? Come on man, need you to open your eyes." He did that for a couple of minutes before Blaine moaned and his eyes fluttered open. "There we go."

"It happened?" Blaine croaked and Wes gave him a sad look, nodding.

"Yeah B, it happened." The boy cried out and Wes hugged him close, rocking him gently. "It'll be okay, it's gonna be okay," he whispered over and over into the ear of the crying boy, the other Warblers gathering around them and reaching out a hand to rest on Blaine's shoulders, on his arms, his back, just to let him know that they were all there to support him. "You're dad's Tony Stark, everything is going to be just fine." And he prayed that he wasn't lying.


	3. Chapter 3: Reunited on the Tarmac

_Disclaimer: I don't know if I'll really ever even have the chance to own Glee, Iron Man, or the Avengers. Why isn't Gleevengers canon? Can someone do that?_

**A/N: So...you have made it to chapter 3. I applaud you. And because of this achievement you will be rewarded with a father/son reunion. That's right! Tony's comin' home and Blaine is there to greet him on the tarmac! Enjoy and please review!**

A hand on his shoulder pulled Blaine from the distress induced sleep he had cried himself into earlier. His head felt like it was made of lead, his eyes like they were glued shut, but somehow he groaned, rolled over, and forced his eyes open. Jeff stood there with Nick, a sad smile on his face while Nick looked slightly nervous in the background. "What is it guys?" Blaine asked, trying to sit up and only being able to do so with their help.

"We were wondering how you were doing," Jeff said, sitting down on one side and Nick on the other. "And to tell you that Pepper called your phone while you were sleeping. We answered it because we knew you needed your sleep."

"How do you think I'm doing?" Blaine asked with a pained laugh before he processed all that Jeff had said. "Wait…what did Pepper say? Is he…is my dad…" His eyes were wide with panic, body beginning to tremble and Nick reached out a hand and placed it reassuringly on his back, trying to calm him down.

"Blaine, Blaine listen to me. They found him, he's alive and he's going to be just fine," the brunette said, trying to end his friend's suffering as quickly as he could, but was surprised when the other boy stiffened underneath his touch.

"He's…he's alive?" It came out as a gasp, as though while he had been daring to dream that he and his father would be reunited some day, he really hadn't thought it would happen. "When did they…where did they…when is he coming home?"

"In the next day or so. Pepper said she had already arranged to send a Stark Industries jet to come and pick you up and fly you out to Malibu so that you would get there in time to greet him on the tarmac when his plane lands," Jeff explained. Nick patted Blaine on the back and stood, going over to the boy's dresser and began to take clothes out of the drawers, shoving them into a duffle bag. "We're going to drive you to the airport, okay?"

Blaine nodded, his whole body feeling like it was numb. Telling that his friend was lost in his own little world, Jeff reached out and pulled him into a tight hug. "It's okay, he's coming home," he whispered, rubbing Blaine's back supportively. He felt the other boy let out a strangled sob before gripping onto Jeff as though his life depended on it. "It's okay Blaine, it's okay."

IMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIM IMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIM

The pavement of the airport was hot, but Blaine felt as though he was frozen solid as he stood there next to Pepper, the plane having just landed. His breathing was growing more and more ragged, desperate, waiting to see the man that had been missing for months, the man who had been his anchor when he was laying in a hospital bed in pain, who supported him and sent him to a school where he would be protected. His father.

The ramp of the plane slowly lowered and he could make out a figure standing at the top next to what seemed like a wheelchair and his breath hitched, causing Pepper to reach over and rest a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it and calming him down. The person in the wheelchair struggled to his feet, grabbing onto his companion's arm before beginning the trek down the ramp. As they came into the light Blaine could see that Rhodey was supporting Tony, his father with one arm in a sling, carrying himself tall and strong even at a time like this. When he saw the gurney and paramedics the elder Stark practically laughed. "You're kidding me right?" Blaine heard his father say before the paramedics pulled back and the two men approached. Rhodey caught Blaine's eye and nodded, Blaine doing the same in return. The last time the two had seen each other had not been a pretty sight.

"He trusted you! He trusted you to protect him and you didn't do your damn job! Now get your ass back over there and find him!"

"Blaine, it doesn't work like-"

SLAM

"I don't care how it works you bastard! Go bring him back!"

Happy had to hold Blaine back from tackling the man on the ground in front of him after that moment. The next day Pepper had told Blaine that Rhodey had taken the first flight he could back to Afghanistan to help in the search. Blaine had been lost in his own thoughts for a moment so he only caught the end of the exchange between Pepper and his dad.

"-tears for your long lost boss?"

"Tears of joy. I hate job hunting," Pepper replied with a wry smile on her lips.

"Yeah, well, vacation's over," Tony finished before turning to his son. "Hey kiddo. Sorry about the impromptu trip abroad, but I know how much you hate-" He couldn't get out the end of his sentence before Blaine had lunged forward and latched himself onto his father, trying to be mindful of his injuries but needing to feel him, to know that it wasn't a dream and that his dad was really safe, home, and alive. After a moment the boy felt a hand on his back, pulling him closer. "I missed you too bud. I missed you so much," Tony whispered and Blaine let out a sob. If it wasn't for the dampness he felt falling into his hair, Blaine never would have known his father cried that day too. After a while Blaine had calmed down and pulled away to grin up at his dad.

"You should have taken more sunblock with you if you were gonna be in the sun that long Dad."

"Cheeky Blaine. Very cheeky."


	4. Chapter 4: Kidnappings and the Press

_Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee, Iron Man, or The Avengers...I'm giving up hope..._

**A/N: I am pleased to inform you that with reaching chapter 4 you have also reached the end of the Iron Man drabbles. FEAR NOT! Next up is an Incredible Hulk drabble and then we get to go through all of Iron Man 2! Believe me, that's gonna be fun! Also, with my request of you all to review, I want to throw something else out to you. I'm focusing mainly on the Marvel universe and writing drabbles with Glee characters for the movies. If you come up with a drabble that's based off of Glee that you want me to try to write, throw it out there and I'll see what I can do!**

"Do you have any idea when you're going to be coming back?" David asked from the screen of Blaine's laptop, crowded in with Wes, Nick, and Trent. Jeff and Thad had a mandatory tutoring session and weren't there that night, not for lack of trying. He had started regularly webcamming his friends back at school to keep them informed of the situation with his dad. He hadn't quite been able to bring himself to leave yet.

"I don't know. I've been talking to the dean and he's talked about letting me repeat the year considering the fact after Dad was captured my grades tanked to the point of no return. He said it wouldn't go on my transcript and I could make a clean start," Blaine explained as he reclined in his chair, trying not to meet their eyes. "If that's the case I might just stay here until next year. You guys can all come visit if you choose. Dad said so. Summer on the beach in Malibu with Tony Stark. Can't beat that can you?"

"No, sounds pretty awesome to me," Nick said. "Although I might be going somewhere with my family, not sure yet."

"Find out soon so that I can let Dad know whether or not to expect you," Blaine said.

"No problem. We need to go, Victor, Seth, and Andrew want us to have a late night practice to make sure that we're ready for Regionals next week."

"But it's like…10 there!" Blaine laughed.

"Shut up Anderson," Wes said, grinning. "We'll talk to you later," and the call disconnected.

Shaking his head Blaine grinned and spun around, standing up and heading downstairs. "Hey Dad? How would you feel about ordering pizza for dinner? I'm starving," the boy said, walking into the living room. But when he looked around Blaine felt his blood freeze in his veins as his eyes fell on an incapacitated Tony Stark on the couch, pale, covered in sweat, eyes wide in terror, the arc reactor missing from his chest. "DAD!" he yelled, running forward before a heavy blow to the back of his head felled him, sending him sprawling to the ground, head spinning as Blaine tried to get a handle on his directions. "Wha…" he mumbled.

"Well Blaine…looks like you might have to come with me as leverage," he heard a familiar voice speak from above him and then he saw Obadiah standing over him before a second blow to the head sent him spiraling into darkness.

IMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIM IMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIM

"Blaine?! Blaine, can you hear me?"

Someone was patting his cheek, calling his name frantically, and when he forced his eyes open the first thing that Blaine noticed was a lot of red hair hanging in his face. "Pep…?" he asked weakly, reaching up to clutch his head which was throbbing unbearably.

"Oh thank God," she muttered, helping Blaine sit up and supporting him with her hand at his back. Blaine looked down at his own hand and found it covered in red.

"Joy, more bleeding head wounds…" Blaine took in his surroundings, brow furrowing in confusion as he tried to remember how he had gotten here. It was set up like a warehouse, but looked as though it could double as a lab if someone needed it too in a pinch. Over in the corner was a large suit of metal that looked very much like the Tin Man from The Wizard of Oz if he was hopped up on steroids. "Pepper…where are we?" he asked.

"Stark Industries Section 16. One of Obadiah's little projects," she said with an amount of disgust that Blaine didn't even think Pepper was capable of.

"Obie? What do you mean? What's he- Shit, it was him!" Blaine exclaimed as Pepper helped him to his feet. "Dad, Obadiah took the arc reactor out of Dad's chest! We've gotta do something!"

"I'll call Rhodey, he was already on his way over to the mansion," Pepper muttered, her skin going white at Blaine's statement.

"Well, now we know that Stane was in fact working on a suit," a balding man in a black suit said several feet away.

"Yeah, but I thought it was going to be bigger," Blaine heard Pepper mutter as she tried to get through to Rhodey on the phone.

It was as if those words were the trigger for all hell to let loose. All of a sudden something massive, metal, and glowing was bursting out of the shadows and attacking the other men in suits, who Blaine could only assume were secret agents of some kind because there was no way they were police officers and they certainly didn't work for Stark Industries Security. A look to the chest piece of the metallic form gave Blaine a glimpse of his father's arc reactor. "Obadiah?" he asked breathlessly as Pepper hauled him to his feet.

"Come on, we need to get street level," Pepper said quietly as she tried to avoid notice, but it was too late. Obadiah's metal suit had already turned towards them. They were running in the opposite direction before they saw it move, but they could hear it pounding on the metal behind them, shattering glass as they went.

"What's going on?!" Blaine yelled as they took a sharp turn and heard the suit crash into the wall, only for a minute though before it was following after them again.

"Obadiah wanted Tony's suit!"

"What?! What suit?"

And then it clicked in his mind, the news broadcast about the village over by where his dad had been kidnapped, how something had gone and taken out the terrorists that had taken over there, the loud sounds of machinery that came from his dad's workshop every night lately. If it wouldn't have ended with him getting plowed through by the man he had viewed as a grandfather Blaine would have stopped right then and there and stared at Pepper in shock. Instead he followed closely behind her up the stairs, confused when he heard bullets behind them and the pounding had halted.

"Go Pep! We've got a chance," Blaine urged and they were able to make it to the main floor of Stark Industries and ran outside onto the street. Blaine was catching his breath when he heard a phone ringing.

"Tony?! Tony, Obadiah's in a huge suit like yours!" Pepper was explaining into the phone and Blaine could hear his dad trying to calm her down.

"I know Pepper, I'm on my way but you need to get out of there. Did you see Blaine?"

"I'm right here Dad," Blaine responded, getting as close to the phone as he could, Pepper holding it out to him somewhat.

"Thank God. When all this is over we're hitting the gym and you are getting some more training mister, but for now just get out of there you two. Head for the-"

Unfortunately Blaine never found out where they were supposed to rendezvous at because the ground right in front of them began to crack and split and look as though something were tunneling up out of it before Obadiah's metal monster appeared, towering over the both of them. "Pepper, your services are no longer required," they heard a much deeper version of the man's voice say as he raised his hand and a gun barrel started circling quickly. Blaine stepped in front of her, arms outstretched.

"You don't want to kill your leverage, do you Obie?" the boy asked, heart pounding in his chest. Then, from both the phone and the sky above all three heard the voice of Tony Stark scream "STANE!" before a red and gold suit tunneled into the silver one, sending it flying through the air.

"Dad!" Blaine exclaimed, taking a step forward before Tony lowered the face shield and looked at Blaine.

"Take Pepper and get out of here Blaine. I can't fight him if I'm worried about the two of you."

"I'm not leaving you!"

"We're not having this fight right now Bl-"

He wasn't able to finish the sentence before the Iron Monger had charged him, throwing him into the side of the building. Tony was only down for a moment though and then he rushed back at Obadiah, laser pulses shooting from his hands and hurtling Obadiah through a trailer towards the public streets.

"Blaine, we need to go," Pepper said.

"I was serious Pepper, I'm not leaving him. I might have an idea too as to what we can do. Come on," he said, taking her hand and pulling her back into the building. "If we overload the arc reactor, and Obadiah's on the roof, then he'll probably end up getting fried."

"Just tell me what I need to do."

Blaine was surprised at her response, raising an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be the one telling me that we need to make sure he gets taken in alive so he can face justice?"

"Obadiah paid those terrorists to kill your dad."

Those words froze the boy's blood. "Extra crispy it is then," he practically growled out as he tried to remember what Tony had taught him about the controls several years ago when the arc reactor was first up and operating. When Tony's voice came over Pepper's phone again both of them jumped.

"Where are you guys at?"

"Arc reactor," Blaine said shortly. "I was going to overload it. Can you get Stane on the roof?"

"Just what I was going to ask you to do. I've been waiting for years for you to start thinking like your old man Blaine. We're headed towards the roof now, but you need to wait until I'm clear or else I'm going to end up toasted too, got it?"

"Got it. It's just about ready to blow, when I trigger it, just tell me when you're clear and I'll hit the button."

Commotion on the other line told the two that Stane had caught up to Tony and they waited anxiously to hear what was happening. All of a sudden the elder Stark was hanging from the center of the glass ceiling above the reactor and Blaine could tell his Dad had lost one of his gauntlets. Since he wasn't flying the boy could also deduce that the situation was a bit more dire than they realized.

"Guys, it's time to hit the button!" Tony called down at them.

"Get out of there!" Blaine yelled up, his heart beat deafening in his ears.

Gunfire, glass shattering, raining down on he and Pepper, and Blaine couldn't help but feel as though he might never see his father again. "Push it!"

"I'm not killing you!" his son all but screamed at him, but after another volley of fire, Tony was left hanging by just his hand, his eyes locking with Blaine's

"It's okay," he said just loud enough to be heard. Blaine bit the inside of his cheek, nodded, and hit the button on the control panel before immediately grabbing onto Pepper and dragging her outside.

The arc reactor started making some kind of horrible sound, it fluctuated, and then all of the energy was shooting upwards towards the roof. Blaine and Pepper were thrown to the ground from the shockwave, but it was over in just a few moments. Looking up after the flash of energy had passed Blaine was able to watch as Obadiah fell into what remained of the once mighty energy source, but he didn't care about that. Getting to his feet he ran for the stairwell that would lead him to the room, Pepper not too far behind.

"Don't be dead don't be dead don't be dead don't be dead," he muttered over and over under his breath as he opened the door to the roof and looked around. On the grating where the ceiling used to be, Tony lay, eyes closed, not moving, the reactor at the center of his chest flickering dangerously. "No no no no," he choked out, running over and falling to his knees next to his father's body. "Dad? Dad wake up! Don't do this to me again! Don't you dare leave me again!" Blaine yelled, shaking his father, pounding at his chest, straining to get the suit off of him. There was no response, no sign of any change, and the reactor just seemed to get dimmer and dimmer, flickering less and less often. "Wake up you bastard!" and with that he let his hand fly, slapping his father across the face.

Pepper was standing just a few feet behind them and Blaine could hear her crying, his own body shaking from the force of trying to keep his own tears dammed up. "You can't do this to me…" he whispered. "You can't do this…I already lost you once and I didn't know if you were ever coming back. Please Dad, please…"

Leaning forward he rested his head down on the chest piece, watching the arc reactor as it flickered feebly, then stronger…and stronger….and then it was shining almost like normal.

"We need to have a discussion…about you calling me a bastard…"

Blaine's gaze shot to his father's face and he found Tony's eyes half open as he grinned at his son. "Hey, you kinda deserved it," Blaine said with a choked laugh.

"Yeah, I suppose I did. Pep?" he called and Pepper hurried over. "Wanna get on damage control? I'm gonna go get a new battery so that I don't die if that's alright."

"That's fine Mr. Stark," she replied, pulling herself back together quickly. "I'll have Happy come around with the limo."

"Thanks Pep. Now, Blaine, let's talk…"

IMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIM IMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIM

The press conference was set for the next day and Blaine sat in the side room with Pepper, Agent Coulson of the Strategic Homeland blah blah blah, and his dad while Pepper tried to make Tony as presentable as possible before he had to go out and meet the sharks. He watched his father and his assistant closely, wondering when those two were just going to admit that they wanted each other, but rolled his eyes when things started getting intimate, ignoring them as much as possible. He couldn't just leave either, considering the fact that the press wasn't supposed to know that the great Tony Stark even had a son. So he was stuck in there, with them, while they made puppy dog eyes at each other.

"I hate to interrupt, but Dad, you need to get out there, and I'm getting ill," Blaine said from his seat and Tony pulled away as Pepper finished up, walking for the door and ushering Tony out.

"Be back in a few," Tony said with a wink towards his son as he stepped out and the boy turned the channel to the press conference.

"How long til you screw something up?" he muttered to himself with a grin as he watched Tony take the podium and immediately the questions started flying. Some reporter seemed pretty insistent, and Blaine was impressed that his dad was able to stumble through a halfway decent response before he started to get off track when Rhodey caught him and got him back on track.

_"The truth is…I am Iron Man."_

The bottle of water he had been about to open fell from his hands as Blaine's eyes widened, his mouth falling open in shock. Well the guys at Dalton were going to love this.


End file.
